


Last Wish

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demons, Heaven, Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Average university student, Gavin Free, suddenly finds himself in the middle of a party that will celebrate his own death. </p><p>He comes face to face with the demon who is meant to kill him. But when the job is suddenly called off and postponed, he finds himself faced with another demon. One with red curls and a nearly constant scowl. </p><p>But, there's something about this one.<br/>When Gavin meets him, his star of fate is suddenly realigned. </p><p>Is this sudden change of fate for the good, or for the bad?<br/>Well, there's nothing worse than death...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Aren't You Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Don't read this, it's horrible and I have no clue where I'm going with this.  
> I don't know when I'll update, and there are another million reasons why you shouldn't read it!  
> You aren't listening to me are you? You're going to read it anyway?
> 
> Why would you do this?  
> Guys? Gosh, you never listen to me.  
> Fine, proceed. I'm not happy about it...
> 
> I can't stay mad at you all, you're too cute. \\(^_^)/  
> Carry on, cuties!
> 
> To be honest, I'm posting this just because I had the idea in my head and really wanted to write it down, and I thought it'd be fun to share and see what you guys thought of it. I want to continue it, but I don't know when or how? So, please don't be too upset if I don't continue it write away? I also still have other active stories going on, which are (no offense to this story) easier to write/less complicated to write. Like my ideas for how this story is going to work are still unclear.  
> So forgive me? :) 
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

I woke up to the sound of something heavy being dropped onto the floor, followed by a series of annoyed groans.

"You’re so stupid! You’re going to wake him up!" A voice hissed. 

"I’m sorry, this room is so messy! I couldn’t see!" Another responded. 

"This is a dumb idea anyway, who throws someone they’re gonna kill a party?"

"This is my 10,000th kill! I want it to be special!"

"Let’s just get this over with…"

 

**_Kill?_ **

I froze. 

There a million things wrong with this situation. 

1\. Someone knocked over something in my room, and it sounded like it broke. 

2\. They’re talking casually about killing. 

3\. Someone in my room has killed (seriously??) ten thousand people, or so he says

4\. My room is a mess, and I apparently have company in it, that’s embarrassing

5\. Well, maybe I should’ve said this one first…but THERE IS A GROUP OF MURDERERS IN MY (messy) ROOM

 

 

I didn’t know if I should play dead, or if I should address them. Against better judgement I sit up slowly and see five men standing in a circle around my bed, wearing party hats and fine suits. One of them is holding a small cake. The cake has a skull and cross bones detailed on the surface, underneath it says ‘Congrats on dying!’…what the hell is going on?

"Gavin, yay! You’re awake!" A mustachioed man grins at me. He knows my name? "Ok everyone, like we rehearsed."

"But-" A younger man with a rose detailed on his collar begins to protest, but the mustached man cuts him scalding eyes. 

"LIKE WE FUCKING REHEARSED, RAY!" The man growled. The one called Ray sighs, and begins clapping. They all clap along, besides the redheaded one with curly hair and a scowl on his face. He stands with his arms folded, staring into the distance. 

_"You’re about to die, don’t be sad and do not cry! You will float into the sky, like a bird passing by! Unlessyouhavedonesomeunmentionablethings, and go to hell! Hey!"_ The five men chorus loudly, followed by the candle on the cake being lit.

"Ok, blow out the candle and make your last wish!" The mustached man claps his hands together happily. "Oh! Hold on, let me get my camera!" He runs around to the other side, grabbing the redhead with the scowl by the shoulders, turning him around, reaching into his backpack and rummaging through the items inside. He grabs a small red digital camera and turns back to me. "Ok, say death!"

"Uh, death?" I raise an eyebrow then become blinded by the flash. As instructing I blow out the candle, wishing I knew what the hell was going on.

_Is this just some weird dream? Note to self, no more almond milk before bed._

"Great, ok." The man puts the camera in the pocket of his suit. "We don’t usually do this, but we’re going to introduce ourselves."

"Geoff, that’s sounds horrible." The curly redhead sighs 

"It sounds great." Geoff responds. "Ok, so I’m Geoff. This is Ryan, Jack, Ray, and Michael." He points around the circle. I realize now that Ryan and Jack have been quiet nearly the whole time since I’ve woken up.

"I’m Gavin?" 

"He’s pretty calm for someone who’s about to die." Michael chuckles.

"Are you all little Grim Reapers?" I ask, looking around the group.

"Little?" Ryan laughs. 

"No, we’re-" Ray begins when Michael cuts him off.

"None of your business, hurry up and die." Michael hisses. "I’m so tired, I’ve been awake for a week straight."

"Michael, rude." Geoff shakes his head. "This might be the last kill I have before my permanent return to Earth." 

"No, fuck that. You can stay and have story time with your prey, but I want to go home. It’s a mess in here, it fucking smells, I’m exhausted, and this is no fun. It’d be more fun if he was at least scared." He returns his brown eyes to me. "From the looks of it, maybe he’s just too dumb to be afraid."

"Michael!" Geoff whines. "I’m sorry. He’s just usually grumpy…though it does have a weird smell in here. I find it comforting."

"Comforting?" Ray begins laugh, Michael joins him.

"Yeah, it smells…lived in." Geoff shrugs. 

"No, it smells like he fucking  _died_  in here and we haven’t even killed him yet!” Michael comments, holding his sides as his laughter again overtakes him. I pull my blanket over my head.

_This is way too embarrassing, even if it is just a dream._

"It’s not a fucking dream, shut up." 

"Huh?" I pull the blanket off my head. Michael is looking directly at me.

"I said ‘it’s not a fucking dream, shut up’." He repeats himself word for word. "Yes, I can hear your thoughts." He answers before I have time to ask. 

"But how-" He points his finger at me, stunning me silent. 

"Also, you should be embarrassed, your room is disgusting." He grumbles.

"Michael, if you’re done harassing this poor young man, I’d like to kill him now." Geoff turns his attention to me. "I’m sorry, kid. You seem cool, but I have to do this. Boss’s orders, ok?"

"But-" The panic finally starts to hit me. "Wait, I can’t die! This is dream. Why can’t I wake up? I’m not ready!" 

"Look, dude. Just fucking die, shut up. Your voice is so annoying, where the hell are you from?" Michael folds his arms again. 

Suddenly, the gentle blue of Geoff’s eyes turn to a violent crimson. His warm smile turns to a cruel smirk. The man called Jack who was holding the cake takes his eyes away from me, a sad expression on his face. Ray also averts his eyes. Ryan and Michael look on happily, nearly excited glimmers on their faces, similar to those of sports fans about to see a goal made. Geoff’s corner teeth lengthen into fangs, his nails into sharp claws. His skin turns into black smoke, his clothes drop from his body. His growl vibrates off the wall, the end is apparently here now. I close my eyes and wait for the worst, but nothing happens. I peek open one eye to see Ryan holding his hand in front of Geoff, stopping him in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing, Ryan?" Michael threw him dagger ridden eyes.

"Boss says no." Ryan holds up something that looks like a cellphone to Michael. Michael reads the message a few times then growls. 

"What?? But it’s my 10,000th kill!" Geoff’s red eyes slowly return to blue. "Why’d he say no? It’s definitely Gavin’s time! I had the kill order!"

"He says there’s something going on in heaven with the stars, I guess? Mr. Free has to stay living for a while. Something about his star of fate realigning? I dunno, but Gavin can’t die. Boss says give it a ten days."

"If he can’t go to heaven, why not take him to hell?" Michael asks, but was ignored.

"Ten days?" Geoff sighs and returns to normal, a naked normal. The others seem unfazed by this. Geoff bends down, pulling his clothing back on one piece at a time. I look away, somehow my eyes fall on Michael.

"What do we do with him for now? We can’t let him get away, he might do something and change his fate again. It sounds too risky." Ryan sighs. 

"Should we keep him with us?" Geoff asks.

"No! Then one of us will have to keep up with him." Michael groans, leaning his weight against the wall. Ryan’s phone chimes with a new notification. 

"Boss says that him staying with us sounds like a good idea." Ryan reports. 

"Great, fuck you too." Michael stares angrily at Ryan’s phone. "I could’ve been completing my kills. I only came along with Geoff to see his **big kill** , ya know?"

"Same actually." Ray shrugs. 

"I had nothing better to do." Ryan laughs.

"Well I for one am glad to be here." Jack chuckles, putting the lid over the cake. "Let’s get back to the house and eat this cake."

"We should stay here for the night, just in case boss suddenly changes his mind." Geoff shakes his head. "Then if he doesn’t change his mind, we can go home." Geoff sighs. "And take him with us."

"Stay in this dump?" Michael looks around. 

"If it bothers you so much, help him clean it." Geoff grumbles. "Anyway, we still have to decide who’s watching him." 

"Not it." Ray shakes his head then looks at me. "No offense, but I’m new here, I’m uncomfortable killing clients, no way I’m fucking baby sitting one."

"I don’t want to do it either to be honest. It’ll be a constant reminder of how horribly my 10k job went." Geoff looked down.

"He’s your prey, you watch him." Michael frowned. 

"Oh, why don’t we have him pick?" Jack offered. "I mean, he _is_ the victim here. The least we could do is let him have his choice."

"Good point." Ryan turned his blue eyes to me. "So who will it be?"

I looked around the circle of strangers. Jack seems to be the kindest of all, Ray seems to be the most honest, Ryan for some reason creeps me out, I don’t want to burden Geoff…and Michael is a prick. 

"I’m not a prick, asshole." Michael snaps. 

"Oh, uh sorry." I blush. 

"He is a prick, don’t be fooled." Geoff shook his head. "So you pick Michael?"

"Huh? No, I-"

"Good, then it’s settled." Jack grinned happily. "Let’s eat the cake."

"But I didn’t-" I start to get out of bed, Ryan’s phone chimes again. 

"Boss says he approves, he’s holding Michael to this. Refusal would result in the Punishment of Three for you, Michael." Ryan gives the redhead an apologetic smile.

"Punishment of Three? For something like this? What makes this Gavin so special?" Michael looks at me.

"I would’ve chosen you anyway." I admit.

"What? Why?" Michael looks caught off guard.

"I trust you." I shrug. 

"Trust me? You’ve known me for ten minutes and I wish you were dead." He frowned suspiciously at me. I don’t say anything but smile at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry. You just seem like you'd treat this like a job. Make sure that I'm looked after, and that Geoff succeeds.”

"Why aren’t you scared? You know, about any of this?"

"You all seem nice." I answer, getting a roar of laughter from all five men. 

"We kill for a living." Ryan laughs. "We  _live_  to kill. We’re demons.”

"Demons?" I repeat. 

"Oh that’s right, we never did tell him. We were going to." Geoff wipes tears of laughter from his eyes. "Let’s eat this fucking cake and have story time."

"Is it poisonous?" I glance at the cake in Jack’s hands. 

"Oh, that would’ve been a good idea." Geoff rubs his hand over his jaw in thought. 

"Story time, cake, then we’re cleaning this room." Michael looks around it again. 

"Speaking of my room, can we all get out of it?" I avoid their eyes, embarrassed. "I don’t usually keep it like this. I just...my university final exams and I haven’t had much time to-"

"No one asked, no one cares." Michael walks towards the door.

_I’ll be under his constant watch for the next ten days? Maybe I made the wrong choice._

"Yeah, you did make the wrong choice." He mumbles under his breath as he exits the room.

 


	2. Geoff's Cake of Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop worrying about everything! Especially things that are out of your power to change!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I still have no clue what I'm doing with this story. I mean I know what I want to happen...I don't know how to get there. I wrote this late at night, I'm not sure if my brain was on. So forgive me if it's horrible. This chapter is kinda blah, but I'm excited for the ones to come after this. 
> 
> I love you *_* <3
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

I watched as Jack neatly cut the cake into equal sized slices. All of the men stood around, waiting to be served. Well, besides Ray. He looked out of the window at the night sky. As Jack put the cake onto plates, Michael removed his suit jacket, draping it over the couch. He did so very neatly, even smoothing the jacket once he’d placed it down. His eyes flickered up to mine, our gazes locked. It felt like forever that he looked at me, the stare only breaking when Jack called us over to grab the cake. Even then, his eyes returned to mine. Why was he looking at me like that?

Slowly, he approached me. One long stride at a time. When he finally was standing right in front of me, he brought his face closer to mine. My pulse quickened. 

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as he pressed his index and middle fingers to my forehead. 

"Your thoughts are too loud. I’m separating us, for now." He removed his fingers from my head and walked passed me to Jack to receive his cake. 

"How do you-"

"It’s my gift for the job, I can hear the prey’s thoughts. It helps me kill, it’s very useful."

"I thought you said you’d silenced me? How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"I did, I just figured that you were dumb and going to ask anyway."

"Will you ever unsilence me?"

"I have to, boss already doesn’t like that I silenced you. I can tell." Michael picked up his cake and a fork. 

"Do you all have powers?"

“ _Gifts_.” He corrects as he sat down at the table.

"Well, do you?"

"Repeat the question." Michael looked up at me.

"Gosh, you even like for people to  _speak_  neatly.” I frowned.

"There’s a proper way to do things, I like things that way." He shrugged, digging his fork into the dessert. "To answer your question, yes, we all have gifts. Get to know us, you’ll figure things out."

"Oh." I was a bit taken aback by Michael’s invitation to get to know all of them. Did that mean he had interests in getting to know me, too?

"No." Michael cut his eyes at me.

"I thought you-"

"It’s your face." Michael poked my cheek. "You look like you’re thinking something that I’d say ‘no’ to." He smiled. 

"You’re smiling at me." I commented, his face went rouge and his dimple pressed harder into his cheek. 

"Shut up and eat your damn cake." Michael turned away from me to Geoff who was sat on his other side. "How’s the cake, Geoff?"

"It tastes like failure. I can’t believe that I didn’t make my ten-thousandth kill." Geoff chewed sadly. 

"Have you really killed ten thousand people, Geoff?" I took my seat next to Michael. He tensed up a bit as I sat. 

"No, I haven’t." Geoff sighed. "I’ve only killed 9,999."

"Damn it, Geoff. Cheer up." Jack laughed then turned to Ray. "Come eat the cake."

"You know how I feel about cake." Ray responded from the couch. 

"This cake is for Geoff, come eat it. I bet seeing you frown would make Geoff laugh." Jack held the last plate to Ray. With a sigh and a curse, Ray rose to take it, sitting on the stool at the counter to eat it. Geoff did laugh as Ray groaned into his first bite.

"So, story?" Ryan spoke with his mouth full. 

"Once upon a time, Geoff almost had his big 10k kill, but it got fucked up and didn’t happen, the end." Geoff looked over at me. "I’m sorry Gavin, but I’m really upset that you’re not dead."

"No offense taken." I shrugged. "If you kill me now, what will happen?"

"Well, usually if I kill without being instructed to, I get in a little bit of trouble with the Boss." He shrugs. "That’s not all that bad. But the worst part is getting overtaken by Blood Lust."

"What’s that?" I asked. 

"Two things can bring on Blood Lust." Ryan spoke. "Killing recklessly, and the scent of your True."

"True?" I repeated. 

"Your True is the person you are  **one**  with. The one you cannot do without.” Jack explains.

"Oh," I nodded. "Do any of you have a True?"

"No." Ray answers from the counter. Geoff tensed up at the question. 

"How do you get a True?" I stab my fork into my cake.

"Stop asking questions, it’s annoying." Michael comments in a low voice. 

"I thought you said I could get to know you?" I asked. 

"Just shut up." Michael shakes his head.

"Why are you so rude?" I frowned. 

"I’m not, I just don’t like you." Michael brought another bite of cake into his mouth. 

"You don’t even know me!"

"Five minutes in your head was all I fucking needed." Michael sighed, leaning back in his seat. "You are insufferable."

“Enough!” I yelled, rising to my feet. Each of their heads turned to me. “If you’re going to kill me, just do it! If not, leave! My life is being disrupted! I finally had a path, you know?” I looked around at all of them. “I felt like I moved through my life without direction for so long and now I finally know where I want to go, and you guys are just here taking it over like it isn’t a big deal!” The room was quiet, and the men exchanged glances. Michael rose from his seat, he was eye level with me. Now, everyone was looking at Michael. Michael slowly made his way closer to me. Closer and closer until we were face to face. I could feel his breath brush my cheeks as he exhaled. His frown hardened as he began to speak. 

“And then what?” He snarled. 

“Huh?”

“And then what?” He repeated. “So, you graduate with a degree.” He began applauding. “Oh, big bad Gavin! Out into the world with a  _fucking piece of paper_. That means you’re guaranteed to get the job you want right? That means everything will now fall into your lap? You won’t have to work as hard as everyone else to make a living, great. But does that mean anything to you? Is that what you want?”

“I want to have my degree so I can work towards my dream job! And yes, I won’t have to work as hard because I have my degree! That’s why I got it, to have a bit of a lead against my competition!”

“Do you know how many people on the planet have degrees, and still have shit jobs?”

“I’m sure there are many.”

“So what makes you so great?”

“I just-”

“What do all of you have in common?” Michael’s eyes searched mine. 

“Um, the degree?”

“No, what do  _all of the people in the entire world_  have in common?”

“The desire to be successful, to have a family, to have money or power…I don’t know.” I folded my arms. “What do we all have in common?” Michael got even closer to me, I could feel the heat coming off of his skin. 

"Guess again, moron."

"I don’t know. Just tell me." 

“ **You are all going to die**.” He breathed. “You think that just because you whine to us, saying ‘ooooh my precious future!’ that it’s going to stop you from dying? No.” Michael took a step back from me. “So shut the fuck up, stop whining with your annoying voice. Sit the hell down and eat your cake, and except the fate that has been dealt to you. “ He sat back down. “You’re going to die one day, even if it’s not in the next ten days by one of us.” Michael continued eating the cake in silence. It was like his words stunned the entire room into hushed movements and mute voices. Even though they were now quiet, they all went back to what they were previously doing. As I stood there, Michael rose his eyes to me and patted my empty seat next to him. “Come sit back down next to me.”

“Huh?”

“Do I have to repeat everything to you? How the hell are you going to pass any classes like that?” He shook his head. “Come sit next to me. Let’s chat.” I sat next to Michael, staring at my half-eaten slice of cake. I couldn’t stop thinking about everything that he’d said. The redhead grimaced ever so often. Eventually, he placed his fork on the table and turned to me. “I don’t fucking hate you! I will if you don’t shut the hell up! Stop worrying about everything! Especially things that are out of your power to change! All of your thoughts are ridiculous!” 

"I thought you said you silenced me!" I frowned defensively.

"I did! I don’t know how you broke through my barrier, but  _fuck_! SHUT UP!”

"Michael, calm down." Geoff kicked the redhead under the table.

"Ow," Michael rolled his eyes, the last of his cake gone. "Where the hell do I sleep?’

"Do demons sleep?" I looked at Michael, then the rest of the group. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I’ll kill you now, I swear I will." He hissed, and dropped his plate into the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> You survived this horrible story so far? You guys are tougher than I thought!  
> I have very macho readers :D


End file.
